


Pink Lacy Panties

by icacchi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Hux is tired of always being controlled by Kylo Ren, and he decides to plan a little surprise for his bed partner.Set before The Force Awakens.





	Pink Lacy Panties

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent and im honestly so sorry I wrote it lmao

Kylo Ren was no better than a dog in heat. For a grown man, he was abnormally hormonal and emotional, and Hux had come to the conclusion that, well, he was just an overgrown child. Though, the idea of Kylo as a child somewhat unnerved him. After all, he didn't want a kid bending him over and-

Hux shook the thoughts clear of his head. No, he couldn't allow himself to fantasize about the younger man’s control over him, not now. He had a plan, after all. Under his perfectly ironed uniform, he wore pink lacy panties, something he had never worn before despite having received them as a gift from Kylo after their first night together. He had completely rejected the idea of every putting them on, but tonight was different. Tonight he had a mission.

Passing him in the hallway earlier that day, Hux and stopped Kylo Ren to inform him that his presence was needed in his personal quarters later that night. It was a strictly professional conversation, but the meaning behind it was clear. Kylo had been a bit surprised at the time as Hux had never called him to his quarters before - it had always been the other way around - but the redhead knew that the other would show up nonetheless. The day Kylo Ren turned down sex would be the day the First Order crumbled to the ground.

While he was waiting for the Knight to show, Hux continued on with his work, drafting up the speech he was to give on Starkiller Base. It was short and succinct, to the point and, dare he say, cruel, not unlike he himself. A short buzz at the door brought his work to a halt, and nerves started to build up where they hadn't in a long time. What if he messed this up? What if Kylo rejected it, rejected him? No, he had to continue with confidence, he couldn't back out now.

“Coming,” he barked from where he was sitting and slowly stood up before making his way over to the door. He pressed to button to open it, revealing a masked Kylo Ren in his doorway. “I was beginning to think you weren't coming.”

The taller man shouldered his way past Hux into the room. “Wouldn't miss it for the world,” came the warped, only half sarcastic reply. Hux willed away a smirk, at least until he shut the door and turned to face his guest.

“I'm sure you wouldn't,” he said simply before looking disapprovingly at the man who, unfortunately, was still fully clothed. “Take off the mask.”

Two hands reached up and removed the helmet, setting it down on the table next to the bed. That was much better, now he could at least see his prey’s face now. Kylo seemed almost amused at the way Hux was ordering him, the cocky bastard. “Anything else you'd like removed?” he asked in that soft, smooth voice that made the General’s toes curl.

Ignoring the question, Hux crossed the room to stand right in front of Kylo - Blast it, why did he have to be so tall? - and sniffed indignantly. His gaze flickered from his face to the bed then back again. “Sit down,” he said, causing the edge of Kylo’s eyes to crinkle ever so slightly in amusement. It was subtle, but Hux caught it, and he thought it was cute how confident Kylo Ren was. He would take care of that.

There was a moment of silence before Kylo finally obeyed, moving to sit down on the bed. He tilted his head, curiosity bright in his dark eyes. Visually, the two men were opposites. Hux, with his thin frame and light hair and eyes against Ren, broad and large with his dark mane ruffled out around his face.

They would have made an aesthetically pleasing couple, had circumstances been different. Perhaps if Hux had been born force sensitive he could have trained alongside the taller man as children, perhaps they could have been friends. But no, this arrangement between them was the closest they would ever come to being friends. Metaphorically in public - and quite literally in the bedroom - they were at each other’s throats, always vicious enemies throwing venomous, yet always polite, words at each other across the Bridge of the Finalizer. Sometimes Hux wished things could be different, that they could be a typical couple, but part of him wondered if he could even feel love enough to be with someone like that, or if his father had beaten that out of him too.

“Well?” Kylo prompted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Patience, Ren,” Hux said in a soft voice, confidence flowing through him as he thought again of his plan. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“I've found that the best things are what I have to take,” the other man threw back, the emphasis on the last word causing Hux to swallow thickly at the implication.

Kylo was obviously growing tired of waiting. He had never been a patient man, far different from Hux, who preferred to play the long game rather than struggling for instant gratification. He looked as if he were about to stand up, until Hux stepped slowly closer, dropping to his knees in front of him and using his hands to gently part the other’s thighs. Kylo’s hands balled into fists when nimble fingers tugged down his zipper, and he could tell that it was taking all of his willpower not to shove his gloved hands into Hux’s hair already. So eager.

The redhead stopped after unzipping the Knight’s pants and looked coyly up at him. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?” he asked, clearly surprising the man above him.

Kylo was taken aback at the question, very much used to taking control of any of their sexual encounters, but after a moment he hesitantly nodded. That was enough for Hux, who turned his gaze back down, his hand dipping into the taller man’s pants and pulling out his already half-hard length. So, so eager.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux said breathily, his eyes never leaving the cock so close to his face. He could tell his hot breath brushed over it with the way Kylo’s thigh shuddered under his hand.

Kylo Ren was used to being in control, no matter the situation. This was… different, but by the way his body was reacting, Hux would say it wasn't entirely unpleasant for him, although it was clearly confusing him. After a long moment of silence, Kylo finally spoke. “Suck it,” he finally said, his voice struggling between giving in and taking control.

“What's the magic word?” Oh, this was too much fun.

“...Please.” It was almost inaudible, but with that one word, Hux knew he had won, at least for the night. He smiled, glancing up at Kylo’s face for a moment before indulging the other.

He started with a long lick from base to tip, making a tremor run through the other man. Was having Hux take control really turning him on so much? He didn't give him any time to recover before taking the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip as he did so. A small closed-mouthed moan came from Kylo at the same time as a large hand fastened itself in Hux’s perfectly styled hair. He began to pull off to tell Kylo that good boys didn't touch unless asked to, but he didn't get the chance as the Knight pushed him down further on his dick.

Being controlled by the younger man was so intoxicating, and Hux started to relax as he was used for Kylo’s pleasure- No, no no no, this wasn't his plan. Putting his hand on the other’s thigh, he pushed against the force of Kylo’s hand, pushing his head up off of the other’s dick. When he looked up at Ren’s face, he saw red cheeks and and intense gaze staring back at him, a mixture of confusion and desperation in those dark eyes.

His sat back and glared at Kylo, swatting him across the thigh with his hand. “Bad,” he said simply, causing the return of Kylo Ren’s notorious puppy dog eyes. “Put your hands behind your back, I don't want you touching me.”

Kylo immediately did as he was told, obviously desperate to get off at this point, though Hux thought he seemed at least a little turned on by being ordered around. With his hands behind his back, Hux slowly stood up and turned away. With his back to the other man, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. With the front fully open, he rolled his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Next, he started on his pants. He glanced behind him, smirking when he saw Kylo’s eyes glued to him with an intense, lustful gaze, before unbuttoning the front of his freshly-ironed pants. He pulled them down over his ass excruciatingly slowly, letting Ren see the lacy pink fabric against his pale skin, before letting them fall around his legs. Luckily his shoes had already been removed - the perks of meeting in your own quarters - and he easily stepped out of the pants and turned around to face his guest.

Kylo was practically panting, his cock rock-hard between his parted legs, but he had followed the rules and kept his hands behind his back even though he moved his hips slightly, desperate for a touch.

Hux had to stop his smirk from turning into a full-on grin. He slowly sauntered back over to stand between Kylo’s thighs, letting his hips move exaggeratedly with each step. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ren’s, who immediately opened his mouth for Hux’s invading tongue. They stayed like that for a few moments, the General pleased to finally be able to take control of the wild animal beneath him, until he finally broke away for air.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Hux asked again, but this time Kylo didn't hesitate before nodding. “Good.”

With that, Hux climbed onto the bed, straddling Kylo’s thighs and grinding his hips ever so slightly down on the dick beneath him. It sure was a good thing none of the other officers ever saw either of them like this, surely it would result in Hux’s immediate demotion, if not termination. He was replaceable, after all. Kylo Ren was not.

The thought made Hux’s jaw clench, but he tried to push it aside while he curled his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, pressing their chests and foreheads together, Hux completely bare except for his crotch, and Kylo the exact opposite.

“Fuck, Hux-” Kylo murmured before being interrupted.

“That's General to you,” Hux replied, the smirk somewhat faltering as he stared deep into the other’s longing, lusting eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

Kylo’s breathing was heavy and his gaze was somewhat fuzzy, but when he spoke it was clear as ever, if not a little breathy. “I want to fuck you… Please,” he said, and Hux very nearly collapsed in the other’s lap, but he kept his composure.

“Of course, darling,” he whispered, his dick painfully hard in his pink panties.

He moved a hand down to move his panties aside, and he momentarily thanked the stars that he had prepared himself before their meeting. He pressed his lips against Kylo’s once more as he carefully lined himself up and slowly sank down. Both men moaned into each other’s mouths as Ren filled Hux up. Stars, he had missed this feeling.

Hux detached their mouths as he slowly rose his hips before sinking them back down. He kept up this agonizingly slow pace until Kylo was trembling beneath him. “Please, please, please,” the Knight murmured, making Hux smile slightly.

“Please what, darling?”

“Please… I want to touch you,” Kylo breathed out, his eyes shut as he basked in the feeling of Hux around him.

There was a moment of silence as Hux sank down once more, before he whispered a quick “Go ahead.” Kylo wasted no time, his hands immediately moving from behind his back to grip the General’s hips.

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered under his breath as he leaned forward to latch his mouth onto Hux’s bared neck and shoulder, leaving marks just under where his uniform would cover them. His rough hands moved Hux’s hips for him, starting a much faster pace as Kylo’s own hips started to move upwards slightly to match each thrust.

Hux’s eyes flew open and his head threw back as stars filled his vision. Kylo smiled against his neck as Hux cried out loud, moving his own hips down again to try to hit that one spot again. Lucky for him, Kylo began to aim his thrusts to hit it every single time, leaving Hux like jelly in his hands.

“F-Fuck, General, you're so perfect,” he murmured against the crook of his neck, but Hux was too far gone to reply.

A familiar pressure was building in Hux’s stomach, and he would sooner bite off his own finger than stop now. He didn't even need Kylo’s hands guiding him to go at the quick pace that the other had set. The feeling increased until finally it came to a high, and Hux cried aloud as he came.

Kylo swore loudly beneath him and bit into his shoulder as he too came, thick cum flowing inside of Hux as he did. They remained like that for a long few moments before they detached themselves from each other, breathing heavily.

Hux stood up and completely ignored Kylo to head straight for the refresher, cringing at the feeling of fluid leaking out of him. As he stepped into the shower, he frowned. The night hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, and for that he was a bit disappointed, but even he had to admit that it had been… Exhilarating.

By the time he got out of the refresher and entered the room with a towel around his waist, Kylo Ren was gone. That was probably for the best, neither of them could afford to get attached. This was nothing more than a release for the both of them, no matter how much Hux wished that somehow, someway they could be more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos!!! and please please please leave comments, even if you didnt like it,,, I live off of comments,,,
> 
> anyway the end was super rushed because I have to pack for my trip to switzerland, I might rewrite it later.
> 
> anyway, critique is always welcome, and fee free to follow me on Instagram @aph_rusame


End file.
